


Something Left to Chance

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-07
Updated: 2000-01-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: During an odd arson case, Scully finds herself confused by the lack of clues, and her powerful attraction to another Doctor working the case….





	Something Left to Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Something Left to Chance by Katelin B.

Title: Something Left to Chance  
Author: Katelin B.  
Email:  
Discussion: absolutely!  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Scully, Skinner, and the X-Files belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, Fox and various other important people. I own Dr. Christina Chance. She's all mine. I created her, and this story outline. Please don't steal her. It took me a long time to come up with this. Cross Posting: atxc, scullyfic  
Rating: NC-17 for f/f consensual sex, if that bothers you... don't read it. If your not of legal age... don't read it.  
Summary: During an odd arson case, Scully finds herself confused by the lack of clues, and her powerful attraction to another Doctor working the case...

***  
Part 1  
***

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world..."

Special Agent Dana Scully yawned, not for the first time, behind the wheel of her Ford Taurus, and realized that the blasting music coming through the car's speakers was only serving to annoy her, not wake her up as she had thought. Who the hell came up with those sort of lyrics anyway? Reaching out to turn down the window rattling volume, she cursed softly again at having been woken so early by her partner. Mulder had the annoying habit of calling her at the strangest hours of night to meet him in the weirdest places, convinced there was something that was about to be covered up.

Of course they just HAD to get there before the evidence could be whisked away by some super secret organization. Even if that meant waking up at... Scully checked the digital clock on the dashboard.

Three in the morning. Oh he would owe her big time for this one. Scully pulled her Taurus in to the parking lot of the Medical Examiner's office for the District of Columbia and ignored the signs that stated the spot was reserved for the Chief, Dr. Kalvin Saquetti. She smirked as she stepped out of the car and locked it, walking briskly toward the front door of the building. It was an unseen shot at the man she had grown to despise for his technique in autopsy, and his holier than thou attitude. The only bright point in her very early day so far.

Scully ran a hand through her messy red locks, and tugged at her Quantico sweatshirt, wincing at how her sneakers squeaked on the tile floor of the lobby as she strode toward the labs, quickly flashing her badge at a clearly unimpressed security guard. If he was suspicious of her ragged appearance, and the patches in her jeans, he said nothing, merely waved a hand and went back to his infomercial and his crossword book.

She stomped further and further down the hall, looking in one observation window after another, growing more and more angry at Mulder, until she reached the end of the hall, and the last lab, peering through the window and finding the object of her search. Disregarding the sign that informed access was restricted until the donning of protective scrubs, Scully shoved the doors open, and entered, glaring at Mulder when he looked up, surprised at the sudden noise. "This better be good," she barked.

The autopsy doctor that was almost elbows deep in her work looked up and glared right back, pulling away from her subject, a burn victim that had lost his face for one reason or another. "Who the hell is this Mulder?" the woman snapped behind her mask, obviously enraged, her chocolate brown eyes radiating hostility at Scully, "And why the hell is she in MY lab?"

Mulder snapped out of the frozen stance his partner's glare had put him in and stepped in before the two women could continue. "Scully, relax," he said calmly, holding up his hands defensively, "Glad you made it." He turned to the annoyed autopsy doctor, hands still up, "Chance, it's okay," he said, obviously trying to be a peace maker, "This is my partner, Dana Scully. I called her while you were suiting up." He was trying to explain, but it was clear that "Chance" didn't want to hear it. "Whatever," she snapped, turning back to the body on the steel table, "Just keep her out of my way."

Scully was instantly irked, but kept any smart retort from slipping out, instead turning her hostility on her partner. "What the hell is going on Mulder?" she asked, crossing her arms and giving him another patented Scully-glare. She had to choke back a grin when he cringed visibly.

"Take it easy, Scully," he said defensively, gesturing to the table, "This is the body that was recovered from that fire on the west-end this afternoon."

"Yeah... So?"

"His face is missing." Mulder looked as if that answered her question.

"I repeat... So??" Scully heard "Chance" snicker softly at that, though a quick look confirmed she was still hunched over her subject.

Mulder seemed not to hear the humor at his expense, and tried to explain. "It wasn't burned in the fire, Scully," he explained, "Chance has confirmed there was no charred skin mixed in with the burned muscles. It must have been removed before the fire started."

"Uh hunh," Scully snorted, giving him a dirty look, "And this involves the X-Files how exactly?"

"She's got you there, Mulder," the autopsy doctor broke in, finally looking up from her work. She stepped away from the blackened body and walked over to the big stainless steel sink, holding something in her hand.

Scully watched "Chance" rinse something off in the sudden spray of water, and turned back to Mulder, waiting for his explanation.

"Well?" she snapped, tossing another Scully-glare.

"I've been looking at the old cases," he started, looking over at "Chance" so that he wouldn't have to face his partner's nasty expressions, "There is a case that dates back 30 years, involving 4 dead bodies where the face was removed during the crime."

Scully remained silent for a few moments, and watched "Chance" strip of her gloves, tossing the little object she held between her hands.

"Mulder..." Scully stopped and sighed softly, shaking her head. Then she turned on "Chance". "And you're helping him with this?" she asked incredulously.

"Chance" held up her hand and tossed the object to Mulder. "Hey, don't look at me," she said, humor in her voice, "I just owed Mulder here a favor. His little suspicion about alien implants in the chest turned out to be a ricochet." She chuckled softly, turning to watch Mulder blink at the misshapen bullet she had just dug out of the corpse's charred heart.

The room was taken over by silence for a few moments as Mulder studied the bullet, and the two women watched him, until "Chance" spoke again. "I'm going back to bed," she sighed, reaching up and pulling off her face mask, "We're even, Spooky."

Scully almost gaped as the face mask was removed and the rest of the surgical scrubs were removed, revealing a woman who was every bit as beautiful and strong as her eyes. A sleeveless tee shirt revealed well toned arms that spoke silently of long hours spent in the gym, and jeans that looked as though they had been painted on, they were so tight. She couldn't have been more than a size six, and it sparked a twinge of jealousy in Scully. She was an eight, and this woman topped her 5'2 height by four or five inches. She looked like a gazelle; strong and graceful at the same time.

Swallowing her pride of their original meeting, Scully walked over to the sink where "Chance" was starting to scrub her arms all the way to her elbows with surgical soap, totally ignoring Mulder, who was still staring intently at the bullet in his hand, as if willing it to change shape. "I don't think we got off to a good start earlier," she said politely, now intrigued with the woman before her, "I'm Dana."

"Chance" looked up from what she was doing when Scully walked over, but her gaze immediately softened. "Yeah," she replied, rinsing off the lather and reaching for a towel, that Scully handed her, "Thanks. Sorry about that, I haven't had my coffee yet, so I guess I'm a little snappy." She smiled sardonically, and Scully nodded, totally understanding. "I'm Chris," she said, finally holding out a hand, which Scully grasped firmly.

"Nice to meet you, Chris," Scully said with a half smile, noting the woman's strength and gentleness in the handshake, "Why does Mulder call you Chance?"

Chris smiled. "Because it's my name," she replied, "Christina Chance. Doctor of Forensic Pathology. I'm with the Violent Crimes Unit. That's where I met Mulder a few years ago. I see he still calls everyone by their last name."

Scully didn't let her surprise show that Mulder actually still had friends in the VC unit, and smiled. "He's never mentioned you," she said, turning to walk along side the brunette as they left Mulder behind in the lab, still staring at his ricochet.

"Not surprised," Chris smirked, holding the glass door to the lobby open for the shorter woman, then following her through, "He never has forgiven me for stealing Denise Lebrawnski away from him."

Scully gave Chance a startled look, not sure what to make of that statement, and wondering if she had meant it the way it sounded. Mulder had mentioned his old girlfriend to her a few times, but only said that it ended because the secretary was sleeping with another agent. Surely it couldn't be this woman. "You?" Scully said softly, listening to her sneakers squeak on the tiles of the lobby as they strode past the security guard again and out into the cool early morning air.

Chance caught Scully's surprised look and chuckled. "Yes Dana," she answered, walking across the well lit parking lot to the redhead's Taurus, "I'm a lesbian."

Scully stared down at the pavement for a moment, then looked up again and opened her mouth. "But how did you manage to stay with the department?" she asked, truly curious, the knowledge of Chance's lifestyle not nearly as surprising to her as the fact that she hadn't been booted out of the FBI.

Chance snorted and stopped at the bumper of Scully's car, turning to look at her. "Not many know," she said with a shrug, "I don't broadcast. The agents in the department know as does my superior, but I get the job done better than most. So they overlook it." She paused for a moment, then snorted softly. "Shit, I don't know why I'm telling you this. I better be going." Chance turned to leave.

"Watch out for him Dana. See you around." With that, Chance walked across the parking lot, toward her own Escort.

Scully watched her go for a moment, then looked back at the door of the Medical Examiner's office when she heard it open. Mulder walked out and began approaching, but she didn't feel like talking with him, and quickly walked around, unlocking the door and getting in.

The engine roared to life quickly and she backed out of the space, gunning the motor when she saw Mulder step even closer. She smirked when he stopped, and tossed the car into drive, squealing her tires as she flew out of the parking lot, hearing a second squeal as Chance's car followed her. Turning her music up again, Scully watched the lights of the car behind her turn left at an intersection, and she continued on home, eager to jump back into bed. Briefly she wondered how Mulder was going to get home, then dismissed it. He got there, he could get home. Scully continued on to her apartment with a satisfied smirk on her face.

Two Weeks Later...

"Morning, Scully," Mulder looked up from his desk as she walked into their basement office, trying to balance a paper cup full of Dunkin' Donuts coffee in one hand, her briefcase in the other, and attempting to close the door behind her with an elbow. "What?" he smiled, noticing the coffee, which was a rare occurrence these days, "No breakfast with Chance today?"

"Thanks for the help, partner," she smirked, finally kicking the door shut with a high heeled shoe, and walking over to her desk,

"And no. We don't have breakfast every morning, Mulder." Scully thought back over her statement, realizing with an internal grin, that she and Chris had indeed met every morning since they had bumped into each other one morning only three days after meeting that fateful night and decided on breakfast together. Conversation that had started on the topic of work that first shared meal, and slowly progressed to more personal aspects of their lives, including their childhoods, right up to their college years. "What are you doing here so early?" Scully asked, changing the subject quickly,

"Or do I even want to know?"

Mulder laughed and dropped the line of inquiry for the moment, pointing to the file he was reading. "There was another one of those fires in Virginia two days ago," he explained, still unwilling after two weeks to give up his current obsession, "This time in Richmond."

Scully sighed. "Oh Mulder, not again," she groaned, dropping her briefcase on the table and sipping carefully at her steaming coffee, "I thought you were over that." She sat down carefully at her desk and placed her feet up on the desk, cradling her coffee like it was a lifesaving elixir. "That autopsy should have proven to you that this has nothing to do with unexplained phenomenon."

"Rub it in why don't you, Scully," he said dismally, looking back down at the file on his desk, "I had to walk for fifteen minutes before I found a cab. I'm just getting over that cold I caught from being soaked to the skin. Why didn't you turn back when it started raining?"

"Cause you deserved it for waking her up, Spooky."

Scully looked up at the sound of the voice and smiled slightly, seeing the familiar form from that very night, and many meetings since, standing in the, now open, door. "Hi Chris," Scully said with a smile, watching the beautiful brunette agent step inside and close the door behind her.

"Hiya, Dana," Chance grinned, and strode over, dropping gracefully into one of the plastic chairs in front of Mulder's desk and placing her Doc Martin's neatly on a stack of files at the corner of his desk, "Morning to you too, Mulder."

"Hi, Chance," Mulder grumbled, reaching forward and lifting her feet long enough to move the files, then dropping them back down again.

Scully noticed that she didn't seem phased by it in the least. "What brings you down to the dungeon?" he asked, looking back down at the file again.

"Your chosen reading material actually," she said sweetly, taking a peek at the file, then leaning back in her chair, fingers laced behind her head, "All of a sudden, the Special Agent in Charge puts me in charge of the investigation of this new fire, which brings the total up to seven so far, by the way." Mulder looked up from the file, suddenly interested. "I've been authorized to bring in whoever I want," Chance continued, looking from Mulder over to Scully, "I'd like your help on it."

"Does your SAC know you've come to us?" Scully asked, sipping at her coffee again.

"He said get the job done however I can," Chance said, neatly evading the question, "And that's what I'm doing."

Mulder cut in. "In other words, no," he said with a smirk, leaning forward, "That's why I like you Chance. We think on the same wave lengths."

"Yeah," Scully sighed, putting her coffee down on her desk, "You both have no concept of authority."

Chance laughed and quickly stood. "I'm heading out there now," she added, heading for the door, "You're both more than welcome to join me." She looked over at Scully and smiled. "I'd like your opinion on the victim as well, Dana," she added, then ducked out, leaving the door open behind her.

Mulder wasted no time in slapping the file closed, and tucking it under his arm as he rose and hurried out the door, without another word to Scully. She watched him go and sighed softly, dropping her head into her hands. "Why me?" she groaned softly.

"Cause you're special," a voice answered, and Scully's head darted up, eyes wide in shock, catching sight of Chase standing in the open door again, grinning sarcastically.

Scully gave her a dirty look and shook her head. "Why do you do that?" she asked, rising from her chair, amused and annoyed at Chase's apparent need to startle people.

"Because I can," Chase answered honestly with a shrug, and grinned again. Scully snorted and shook her head again, gathering up her things and heading for the door. Chance allowed her to pass, then fell into step behind her, closing the door gently and making sure it was locked."

"Mind if I ask you a question?" Scully stated as they walked toward elevator that would take them down another level to the parking garage.

"Go ahead," Chance said brightly, pressing the down button for the elevator and waiting patiently.

"Why do you call him Spooky when you know he hates it?"

Chance laughed softly and smiled. "Cause I'm the one who started calling him that, Dana," she answered quickly, then explained, "When he was with VC, his knack for profiling was so accurate it was just spooky. So I started calling him that. Then he started his alien abduction obsession, and it sort of migrated with the other agents.

I stopped calling him Spooky when that started up, but he said he missed it." Chance fell silent and shrugged, looking up when the elevator chimed and the door slid open. The two women stepped inside and rode down to the parking garage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they had met up with Mulder by the cars, Chance told them to meet her back there in two hours, giving them time to go home and get things packed. She had packing of her own to do, and had to call their boss, Skinner, to let him know where they were going.

The ride to Richmond took a little over an hour at the warp speed that Chance liked to drive, and left Mulder nearly spastic with shock, and Scully grinning in exhilaration. Both women had to hold back the giggles when Mulder stepped shakily out of the back seat, looking down at the ground like he wanted to kiss it. "Have you ever thought of Nascar racing, Chance?" he asked, his voice tight and strained as he walked around the car, apparently looking for something.

Chance and Scully couldn't hold back any longer and burst out laughing, but only for a moment before noticing Mulder's behavior.

"What are you doing, Mulder?" Scully asked, still snickering lightly.

"Looking for the wings," he shot back, then waited by the trunk for Chance to come over with the keys so he could retrieve his briefcase and overnight bag.

The two women laughed again and Chance walked over, patting Mulder's shoulder lightly before opening the trunk. Scully thought she heard Chance mutter 'wus' but dismissed it, trying not to snicker again.

"Let's get checked in," Chance stated, pulling her own overnight bags out of the trunk and heading for the door of the motel front office, "We can head over to the morgue after that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day passed slowly for the two G-women. Mulder had gone off on his own to do some investigating on his wild theory, and left the two doctors to deal with the charred body found after the deadly fire. The body had been burned so badly it was reduced to bone in some places, mere ash in others. The unidentified male had little or no flesh left on his lower extremities, and his arms were missing completely.

Chance and Scully were washing up after a extremely long exam, both hungry, and tired beyond belief. It took unbelievable amounts of energy to remained hunched over a corpse for hours at a time. And still they had nothing to show for it. The body had been so terribly damaged that an official cause of death couldn't be found. Both had their theories about a certain nick on one of the remaining ribs, but no bullet was present. Not surprising, seeing as how the body was a nearly empty cavity, the flesh of the back, completely burned away, along with several vertebrae. Nothing more than ash now in the waterlogged ruins of the house.

"Ugh," Chance groaned, wiping her hands off on a towel and tossing it to Scully, "I've never been bent over a table that long in my life." She shook her head and chuckled.

"Tell me about it," Scully agreed, stretching her back out, and wincing at the cracking sounds, "I'm going to be hunched over like my grandmother for days." Both chuckled weakly at that.

"Well this is a first for me," Chance joked, stretching a bit herself, then tugging her street shoes back on, "I've seen some strange things, but never, ever have I failed to find a cause of death beyond 'partial cremation'." Scully laughed a little stronger at that, and pulled her trench coat over her shoulders in a Herculean feat. "How about some dinner?" Chance added, pulling on her own coat.

At that moment, Scully's stomach growled deeply, making them both look down. "Um... I guess that was a yes," Chance cracked with a smirk and Scully shook her head, "After you, my lady." Chance held the door open for a snickering Scully and they finally left the morgue, neither surprised at the lack of a secretary at the front desk, considering the time. Chance and Scully just placed their visitor badges on the desk for the security guard to see when he returned from his rounds, and left quickly, both breathing in the fresh air, a welcome change after the stale, disinfectant smelling rooms inside.

***  
Part 2  
***

It was only a short drive to the motel, after picking up Chinese take-out, and neither were surprised upon inquiring at the front desk, that Mulder hadn't come in yet. He would probably be out half the night. Scully wasn't worried though. She had his cellular number just in case, and hers was on his speed dial if he needed help.

Chance stepped into her room and Scully entered her own, opting for a change of clothes into something a little more comfortable before relaxing to eat. A dark blue tee shirt and gray sweatpants had replaced the morgue smelling suit she had been wearing when she finally knocked on the connecting door between their rooms.

"Come on in, Dana," Chance called out from the other side.

Scully paused for another moment, then called out with a smirk: "Are you decent?"

"Of course not," Chance retorted, and Scully could hear the smirk in her voice, "But I'm being indecent in a knee length tee shirt."

Scully laughed and opened the door, walking through to find Chance sitting cross legged on the floor in front of the television, the boxes of Chinese food already laid out in front of her. "Geez," Scully grumped with mock seriousness, "Don't I get any?"

"You snooze you lose, Dana," Chris joked around a mouthful of chow mien, winking, "Nice outfit."

Scully dropped down beside Chance and picked up a box of sweet and sour spare ribs, popping the top open and fixing the chopsticks in her hand. She took a moment to stick her tongue out at Chance and dug in, nearly inhaling the food. "What'cha watchin?" Scully mumbled around her food, noticing the commercial that was playing.

"Xena," Chance replied, exchanging the chow mien for a box of spicy beef and vegetables, "What else would I watch?"

Scully grinned and nodded. "You've got a point," she said before filling her mouth again.

"It's my favorite episode," Chance took a moment in between bites to explain, "A Day in the Life."

"Oh good," Scully piped up, bouncing once before settling back against the of the sofa, "I hope we haven't missed the bath tub scene yet."

Chance darted an incredulous look over at Scully and nearly choked on her mouthful food. "What?" she gasped, coughing a bit, and reaching for her water bottle.

Scully grinned at Chance's shock and whacked her on the back a few times before allowing herself to chuckle. "Are you kidding?" Scully said, giving up on the ribs and snagging the rest of the chow mien, "Those two are made for each other. How can anyone not believe that they're lovers?"

Chance grinned and shook her head, munching away quietly, and watching the television. I will not say a word, I will not say a word. Chance's mind rattle on in silent mantra as the very scene they had been discussing approached. Chance had been meeting Scully for coffee and various other reasons nearly every day for the last two weeks, and had found herself becoming quite attracted to the little red head. She had managed to beat down her libido fairly well through their time together, but now, watching Xena, and eating Chinese food, the situation was quickly becoming a very tense one for her.

"How bout something a little stronger to drink than water?" Chance said quickly, walking over to the mini bar and pulling out a few little shot bottles.

"Sounds good to me," Scully called back, drawing her eyes away when the show finally went to commercial, "What have you got?"

"How about one of everything?" Chance joked, pulling out the remaining bottles and placing them neatly on a tray, "After the day we've had, we're entitled."

Scully laughed and reached for a little bottle of Jack Daniel's, unscrewing the lid and holding it up in salute. Chance did the same with a bottle of vodka. "Here's to every one of those little gray men, be they real or imaginary, for keeping Mulder out of my hair for any length of time," Scully cracked with a grin. Chance laughed and they both tossed back their shots, whistling at the same time when the hard liquor hit the backs of their throats.

And so it continued on, each woman matching the other, drink for drink, making toast after toast to all manner of creature and unexplained event in the history of the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearly an hour later, Scully lifted one of the last two bottles of liquor to her lips, having a rather difficult time of it, considering it was her eighth. Chance was having a bit of trouble with her bottle too, but both women finally got them down, then grinned at each other. "Hey, Chris?" Scully asked, dropping the empty bottle back on the tray and squinting at the mirror image of Chance that had appeared three drinks ago, "Do you have a twin sister?"

Chance looked quizzically at her for a moment. "No," she answered, eyeballing Scully's new double as well, "Do you?" When Scully shook her head, Chance tossed her hands up in the air and sighed in exasperation. "Well it's official then," she added, standing on shaky legs, "We're sauced."

"I'd have to agree with that diagnosis, Dr. Chance," Scully grinned and stood herself, swaying dangerously.

"Good then," Chance giggled, and reached out for Scully's arm, not doing much good since she was weaving herself, "Time for bed, Dr.Scully."

Scully giggled and blinked rapidly, watching the room spin haphazardly. "I think you're right, Chris," she slurred, wrapping her arms around the taller woman for added support. A fact that Chance didn't miss; she wasn't that drunk.

"Dana," she sighed, trying to guide Scully back to her own room, and not having much luck, "It's beddy-bye time. Come on, leggo." Chance tried to pry the red head's arms away from her body, but wasn't having much luck. She finally came to the conclusion that Scully had been an octopus in a former life.

"But yer sooo soft, Chrissss," she purred softly, dropping her head against Chance's breasts and giggling.

Chance gulped, her body temperature increasing from the close contact to Scully. The rising heat in the pit of her stomach helped somewhat clear her head, and she mentally slapped herself for the thoughts that were floating through her mind. What the hell am I doing?? Her mind screamed at her to just scoop the red head into her arms and toss her in bed, then walk away, but the rest of her body was crying out for something else, and her arms unconsciously held Scully closer.

"Dana," Chance said through gritted teeth, trying very hard to control herself, though the amount of alcohol in her blood stream was making it increasingly difficult, "You don't want to do this."

Scully looked up at Chance through hooded eyes and smirked seductively, and somewhat drunkenly. "Who says?" she purred, running a hand down Chances back to grab her ass and squeeze firmly.

Chance choked back a soft moan and tried once more to take control of the situation, trying yet again to free herself from the smaller woman's grasp to no avail. "This is not the time, Dana," she rasped, her voice thick with lust, "You're not thinking straight."

Scully moved her hands around again, the drunken giggling long since ceased, one pulling Chance closer by the small of her back. The other slid up Chance's thigh pulling the tee shirt along with it, until Scully was gently squeezing her bare ass. "Why not?" Scully purred, nuzzling against Chance's breast through the thin cotton, "I've always wanted to know what it was like to make love with a woman."

Chance closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to believe Scully was trying to seduce her. Not that she didn't want this. Over the last two weeks, the brunette had become increasingly attracted to Scully, but was determined not to do anything about it, for fear it would ruin their friendship. Now she was having trouble keeping that in mind as Scully's strong hands traveled over her body. She had always thought of Scully to be straight as an arrow, but now she wasn't so sure. Booze didn't make people do things they didn't want to. It just robbed them of their inhibitions.

"Dana, please," Chance tried one last time, using all of her will power to keep from ravishing the red head right then and there, and trying to pull away, "Don't do something you'll... ah!" The last of her statement was cut off abruptly as Scully worked a leg in between Chance's and pressed up against her center. The strong internal voice that had been beating down Chance's willpower, suddenly picked up a baseball bat and hammered it to mush.

With a throaty growl, Chance dipped her head and pressed her lips against Scully's, kissing her hotly, her tongue pushing inside to explore Scully's mouth. Her hands found purchase on the redhead's firm ass and in her hair, pulling her closer. Chance felt a sharp bolt of pleasure shoot through her at Scully's soft moan and the smaller woman began grinding her hips against those of the brunette.

"Chris," Scully breathed, moving her lips down to Chance's throat and nibbling on the soft skin there. Her smaller hands shifted the tee shirt higher and massaged Chance's ass, at the same time, pulling her hips closer, to grind her thigh more firmly against the brunette's center.

"Oh, God," Chance gasped, tipping her head back and arching her hips toward the caress. She wasn't wearing anything under the tee shirt, a fact she had been cursing during Scully's advances. But now, she was grateful for the fact that there was nothing to get in the way.

Finding it strange that Scully was taking the lead, Chance bend and kissed her again, powerfully, and commandingly. Scully's grip loosened as she moaned deeply into Chance's mouth, their tongues dueling hotly. Chance continued the kiss until her own head was swimming with lust, and she knew Scully was having a hard time standing. She swiftly knocked Scully's legs out from under her, and fell with her onto the sofa, never breaking the kiss, even though the red head squeaked in surprise.

Both women moaned in unison at the feel of their bodies pressed together, and deepened the kiss even more. Scully's hands resumed their exploration now that her alcohol dazed mind didn't have to concentrate on staying upright, running over the smooth planes of Chance's muscular back, and shoving the tee shirt higher.

Chance moaned softly, shivering at Scully's gentle, yet insistent touch. She pulled back slowly and yanked impatiently on Scully's own shirt. A moment later, the navy blue cotton obstacle was forgotten on the floor, and Chance gasped at the revealed knowledge that Scully hadn't been wearing a bra. Her twin globes rose and fell with each breath, and Chance marveled at the rosy pink nipples that crowned their tips.

Her conscience piped up one final time, demanding to know what she thought she was doing, and Chance finally found her voice through the passion. "I think we're headed for a serious ethical breach, Dana," she gasped raggedly, gazing at Scully's creamy skin, "I've never slept with another Doctor before." The moment of rational thinking had strengthened her conscience and she began to pull away slowly. Until Scully's strong hands grasped her around the waist tightly. Chance froze, staring into blue, desire clouded eyes.

Scully met her gaze and gently pressed a finger to the brunette's lips. "Shut up, Chris," she whispered, and quickly replaced her finger with her mouth, beginning another earth shattering kiss.

Chance's resolve snapped almost audibly in her own ears, and she pulled Scully tightly to her own body, falling into the kiss with purpose. There would be no more holding back. No more hesitation.

She just prayed silently that Mulder stayed away for quite a while to come.

Her tee shirt came off without her even realizing until she felt the cool air on her overheated skin. Both moaned softly at the contact of skin on skin, and resumed their oral dance, each kiss growing more intense than the last. Chance could feel the desire eating away at her from the inside, and let her hands roam down Scully's sides, feeling the gentle swell of her breasts where they were pressed in by her own. Traveling lower still, Chance squeezed the redhead's hips firmly and rocked her hips forward.

Scully broke the kiss with a gasp and arched her neck at the sensations. Chance saw her opportunity and took it, diving in to nip and suck at Scully's throat, while her hands started worming their way in between their bodies. Her concentration was hampered though, but the soft moans that vibrated the skin of the redhead's throat, and it took all her focus to keep her hands moving at the same time as her mouth. Rocking slightly to one side, Chance moved just enough off Scully's hips for her hands to find what they were questing for, and began gently stroking the fiery red curls between the shorter woman's legs.

"Oh!" Scully gasped, her hips flying up toward the pleasuring hand, wanting more contact. Chance smiled softly against the throat she nibbled, and let her fingers curl lower, slipping through incredible amounts of wetness.

My God she's so wet, Chance's mind howled, feeling her body twinge with passion as it tried to catch up. She felt a flood of moisture between her legs and groaned softly, laying gentle kisses down Scully's chest to her left breast. Taking the nipple into her mouth, Chance flicked her tongue over its hardness, rolling it around with her teeth and pulling another moan from Scully's throat. A single finger found it's way to the little bundle of nerves hidden under the tangle of curls, and massaged it tenderly.

Scully cried out sharply and rocked her hips in a steady rhythm against the finger, her arms clutching the taller woman more tightly to her. "Oh God, Chris," she moaned deeply, her voice shaky with passion as her body moved in a timeless motion.

Chance moaned back at her softly and moved over to Scully's right nipple, showing it the same attention as she had the left, and changed her finger's movements. Combining it with another finger, Chance placed the digits near Scully's opening and thrust forward slowly, letting them sink into the tight warm wetness to the hilt. A deep throaty growl was wrenched from Scully's throat at the penetration and she arched instinctively to take the fingers deeper inside her body. Chance was only happy to comply and thrust her fingers in as far as they would go, again and again, falling into a gentle pattern with her movements.

Scully's moans were nearly continuous by this point, and she pulled Chance's head closer, arching her breasts further against her. Chance was in heaven, surrounded by the beautiful woman she had been lusting after. "Faster... oh God, Chris... harder," Scully pleaded in a whisper, and a bolt of pleasure arched through the brunette as she complied. Chance closed her lips over the rosy nipple she had been teasing, and began suckling firmly, and sped up her fingers, pressing them deeply into Scully's core, increasing the force behind her motions with every stroke.

"That's it, Dana," Chance whispered, breaking her hold on the nipple in her mouth, and gazing up at the red head's expression of ecstasy.

She felt her own heat rising at the mere sight of the other woman nearly at her peak. Chance could feel the muscles clenching around her fingers tighter and tighter, and knew Scully was close. She knew a few whispered words were all it would take. Kissing a line back up to Scully's neck, Chance nibbled at her neck for a moment before reaching her ear. "Come on, Dana," she whispered, feeling the red head's body tense at her words, "Let it go, baby."

The damn broke for Scully, and her world exploded in brilliant fireworks. Her body arched sharply and thrashed around, as she howled her climax, unable to hold anything back. Chance groaned softly at how the muscles around her fingers rippled and squeezed, and dropped her head into Scully's arched neck, stilling her fingers after the most intense spasms had passed, and letting the smaller woman fall back to the sofa cushions to catch her breath.

"Chris," Scully whispered huskily after several long moments of catching her breath. Chance glanced up slowly, a little worried at what she might see in those blue eyes. She puffed out a sigh of relief at the smoky gaze that fixed on her own, that quickly turned into a soft moan when Scully's hands began to move over her bare skin. Chance let Scully explore with a hesitant touch, allowing her to go at her own slow pace, until need and passion made her guide the red head's hands, working her pleasure to it's own release, leaving both women sweaty and spent.

Chance regained her breath quickly and occupied several long minutes thinking. Wondering what she had just done. The little tingles of conscience had returned and were once again making themselves known.

She worried about what Scully would say when she came down from the endorphin rush and the alcohol cleared out of her system. Chance knew she should have stopped things. And looking back, perhaps she could have made a stronger effort. She kicked herself repeatedly for losing control like that, and decided to get the difficult morning after conversation out of the way. Idly, she wondered, if the conversation was negative, if Scully would still stick around to help her solve the case or not. Probably not, she reasoned with a deep sigh.

Glancing down to the red head, pillowed on her shoulder, Chance realized that she had left it too long. Scully was asleep, her toned body curled up tightly against Chance's side, muscles still twitching gently under her skin. "Shit," Chance whispered softly, rocking her head back on the little pillow usually so neat and plush on the corner of the sofa. She didn't want to leave it till morning, but it looked like she didn't have a choice. The gentle snoring told her that Scully had finally succumbed to the drinking, and was probably down for the count now.

Chance sighed and curled an arm around her back a little tighter. Oh well, her mind echoed, and decided that it should join it's current companion in slumber. Chance felt her eyelids growing heavy and yawned sleepily, cursing the fact that the morning after conversation would have to be at it's stereotypical time. There was nothing she could do right now anyway. And besides, she thought, as her eyes closed and sleep started to take her off to the land of dreams, I like it here.

She just hoped Scully would say those same words when she woke the next morning.

***  
Part 3  
***

Ugh, Chance thought as her foggy mind struggled to come up through the haze of hangover. There was a cramp in her neck from sleeping in an odd position, and she groaned, shifting slowly to relieve the pressure. The brunette wasn't used to sleeping on the sofa, and her body was very clearly letting her know that it wasn't pleased.

Chance paused for a moment, remembering why she was on the sofa, and cursed softly, connecting the fact that she was on the sofa, naked, and very much alone. "Great, Chance," she grumbled to herself, peeking an eye open and looking around, despite the searing pain that the morning light caused to burst inside her head. "Just fucking great."

Trying to sit up only caused more pain in her already severely cramped neck and Chance fell back with a whimper, closing her eyes and silently beseeching the Goddess to make her death a quick one. Not only was she in pain, but she had spent the night drinking with, and then seducing and having sex with Scully. Really incredible, amazingly steamy sex, her mind unconsciously added. Oh shut up, she told herself, frowning.

A soft click reached Chance's ears, interrupting her train of thought. A quick swivel of her head in the direction of the adjoining doors made starbursts blast behind her eyes, but not before she caught site of slightly tousled, flame red hair. Scully? Chance's mind did a double take, even though her eyes squeezed shut against the pain in her neck and head. A soft moan escaped her lips against her will, and her brows creased slightly.

Scully tried to slow her racing mind, having woken up only moments earlier and realized what she had done the night before. Unwilling to face Chance in this position, but unable to just get up and run away from the situation, Scully had padded quietly to her own room, through the adjoining doors and shrug on her robe. She ordered coffee from the front desk on her room phone, and then padded back, forcing herself not to think about what she was going to say. She knew that if she spent time thinking about talking to Chance, she would lose her nerve to do so.

Sunlight streamed into the room, falling over the sofa where Chance was still laying. Her slightly tanned skin shone warmly in the morning light, and Scully found it was all she could do not to stare at the other woman's delicately lovely bronze colored nipples. Everything above Chance's waist had been exposed to the morning air because the blanket had tumbled down and tangled in their feet sometime through the night.

A soft whimper caught Scully's attention, and she darted a look up to the brunette's face, seeing the look of pain there. Sighing softly, she walked further into the room, leaving the door that connected the room's wide open.

"Chris?" she whispered softly, "Do you want some Ibuprofen?" Scully sate carefully on the coffee table beside the sofa, and reached into her purse before Chance could answer.

"No," the other woman squeaked softly, wincing again as another painful spasm shot through her head and neck, "Cramp."

Scully's eyes widened slightly and she turned back, the pills in the depths of her purse forgotten for the moment. "Where?" she asked, leaning forward, and edging a little closer. She was excited and troubled at her closeness to the, still naked, woman, all at the same time.

"Neck," Chance whimpered again, trying to get up, "m'okay." She knew the other woman wouldn't believe her for a moment, but it was reflex.

"No you're not okay," Scully snapped gently, reaching out a hand slowly, almost afraid to touch her, "Roll on your side." She honestly wasn't sure she could touch Chance after what had happened last night, before they talked about it seriously, but at the same time, she couldn't keep away for some reason.

Scully knew that Chance had to be in considerable amounts of pain, because she bit back any further protests, and very gingerly rolled toward her. The only direction her body would allow her to move. Her eyes were still closed, her face pinched with pain, but it couldn't stop Chance from inhaling deeply of the sweet musky scent of sweat and sex that still clung to Scully's body. Her mind tried to drift back, and go over the images from the previous night, no matter how hard she struggled.

A sudden, cool hand gently touched the back of her neck, and she jumped reflexively, gasping in pain at the quick movement. "Shit!" she hissed, biting her lip almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Hold still," Scully said softly, more compassionate than Chance would have expected, considering the events of last night. She's genuinely concerned about me, Chance thought, feeling the harsh spasms in her neck ease slightly with the gentle soothing pressure from Scully's hand. She groaned softly, feeling the pain begin to dissipate slowly and peeked her eyes open, relieved to find that it didn't cause the spasms to begin anew.

"Dana," she whispered softly, her eyes focusing on the little dust particles in the air, visible only because the sunlight was reflecting off them, "We have to talk."

The hand on her neck stilled for a brief moment, and then resumed. Scully replied, her voice containing almost a sad quality to it. "I know."

Both woman fell silent again, each going over in their minds what they wanted to say. Several moments passed, and finally both began at once. "I just..." Chance said quietly, then stopped as she heard Scully's soft voice.

"Chris, I..." the redhead started, then paused, "You first." She smiled sheepishly and continued her soft massage, even though Chance's neck muscles had released most of their tension.

"No," Chance mumbled softly, suddenly wanting to know what Scully was going to say, "Go ahead. Please." She waited, barely breathing, for the rejection she was going to come face to face with very soon.

Scully seemed to wait an eternity, looking for the right words to express her feelings about what had happened between them the night before. She had never considered women as sexual partners for herself in the past, though she did have to admit to finding some attractive over the years. And she certainly hadn't intended to get drunk and attempt to seduce her friend last night either.

"Chris," she started slowly, her hand still moving very slowly, though the action was now more a caress, than it was a relaxing massage, "About last night..." She paused again, her hand stilling. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Chance stiffened under her hand, and Scully quickly explained her apology. "I'm not sorry that it happened," she clarified, beginning to move her hand again, "But I am sorry for the way it happened."

Chance looked up to find Scully's sea blue eyes looking down, full of gentleness. "I've been thinking about you a lot, and wondering..." Her gaze never broke away from Chance's own. "I made the decision to talk to you about it, when I could actually work up the nerve, but I never intended to take advantage of you like that. I hope that you can forgive me."

Scully looked away again slowly, finding something over the back of the sofa that was incredibly interesting to look at. Chance studied her face for a few moments, and shifted her head to press her neck a little more firmly on Scully's moving fingers.

"Dana, there is nothing to forgive," she began hesitantly, not wanting Scully to feel she was to blame for what happened, and yet, intrigued by the idea that the other woman didn't blame her. "I wasn't nearly as drunk as you were, and I should have stopped it. I just couldn't." She stopped for a moment, swallowing slowly and choosing her next words carefully. "I've been attracted to you for a while now, I just forced myself not to act on it. I didn't know how you felt. Please don't blame yourself for what happened. We both made mistakes. But if you think it warrants a fresh start..." She paused again and cleared her throat quietly, her free arm reaching out slowly to gently stroke up and down the bare patch of creamy skin on the other woman's chest, left visible by a loosely tied robe. "I'd really like to try."

Chance remained very quiet for a few moments, feeling the soft skin under her fingers and trailing them very slowly and unthreateningly over the barely visible swell of Scully's breast. She could feel the other woman's hand still moving so slowly on the back of her neck, but made no move forward or away until Scully made her decision.

Scully gulped softly, unable to verbalize anything at all. Tingles of desire flared under her skin where Chance touched her, just as they had the night before, and made her head swim. She desperately wanted the touch to continue, but she was afraid. Afraid of what her body was telling her. So she did the only thing she could do. Scully made the decision, and in a split second, tightened her hand on the back of Chance's neck and gently tugged her forward.

Chance felt the pressure of Scully's gesture, and nearly sobbed in relief. She tried not to move too quickly, lifting her head up and gently fastening her lips on the soft skin her fingers had been stroking. Goddess she's so sweet, Chance's mind screamed, and the taller brunette realized just how much of the woman she had missed in their frantic passion the night before.

Her fingers gently pulled the robe over and down, spreading the gap a little wider as her lips traveled with butterfly kisses over the swell of the other woman's breast. Scully's soft sigh of pleasure reached Chance's ears, and she felt the pleasurable pang of desire shoot through her.

"Dana," she whispered softly, pausing for a brief moment before dropping her lips so very gently over the newly exposed nipple in front of her. It contracted and stiffened to near diamond hardness at a mere touch, and Chance soon found herself nibbling and suckling with gentle abandon, wrapping her free arm around Scully's waist to draw her closer.

"Oh God, Chris," Scully moaned softly, her hand stroking through the brunette's locks, unconsciously holding her head tenderly to her chest. Her head dipped forward, eyes sliding shut slowly, to savor the sparks of pleasure that Chance was creating within her body. Her nipple seemed to be linked directly to her sex, sending jolts down with every little movement of the other woman's tongue over her flesh.

Unheard by either of them, Mulder had returned from his little outing, and had answered the door to retrieve the coffee that Scully had ordered. She hadn't answered the knock on their connecting door, so he had decided to let himself in. Stepping through Scully's room and noticing that she wasn't there, he approached the open connecting door to Chance's room and focused his eyes on what was happening. Fox Mulder, calm and collected FBI agent, abruptly and completely lost it.

"Son of a Bitch!!!" he bellowed, making both women jump and jerk apart, "God Damnit!!!"

Scully tugged her robe closed and stared wide eyed at Mulder, unconsciously shielding Chance from him until the other woman could pull the blanket up around her body. "Mulder, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Scully," he snapped, the two mugs of coffee forgotten on the floor at his feet, dropped in his shock and anger, "But I already know!" He leveled a glare at Chance, who had wrapped the blanket around her body and was standing up with a stern look, defensive of Scully. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" he growled angrily, taking a step forward.

"Now hang on a second, Mulder," she barked right back, clearly agitated by his handling of the situation, "First, this has nothing to do with Leslie. And second, it's none of your damn business."

"Bullshit!" he snapped, as his rage finally got the better of him. Old wounds hadn't gone away for Mulder, and they, plus the image of the woman he loved in the arms of another woman sent him into a red haze. "Bitch!" he growled and swung hard.

Chance hadn't been expecting Mulder to actually lash out, and caught the full force of his fist on her jaw. The impact snapped her head around and spun her to the ground heavily. "Oumph!" was all that escaped as Chance hit the carpet hard, the wind knocked out of her, and seeing stars from the punch. She tasted blood and reflexively spit out a broken tooth.

"Mulder!!" Scully bellowed, darting in between her partner, and Chance, "Back off!" She held her hand out, palm forward, a dangerous glare on her face. Just as she suspected, he wouldn't dare raise a hand to her.

"Scully," he grumbled, his anger dissipating for a moment, "Get out of the way. This doesn't concern you." He tried to move around her.

She stepped in his path again, taking a quick glance back at Chance to see if she was getting up yet. "You come in here and punch my lover in the face and then tell me it doesn't concern me?!" she shouted in his face, incredulous, "You better believe it concerns me, Mulder. And you'd better be quick to explain yourself before I kick your ass myself!"

"Damnit, Scully!" he barked after a moment, seeming to lose steam. He couldn't come up with a good argument. He had lost his temper and knew it.

"No!" she bellowed, suddenly slapping him across the face. It was a reflexive move, and startled her as much as it did him. "Get out," she hissed, her voice dangerously low, "Get out now, and don't come back. And pray I don't level charges against you with Skinner."

For a moment, Mulder looked like he was going to protest, and opened his mouth to do so. He seemed to think better of it, with one good glare from Scully, and turned around, stomping back the way he had come in, through her room, and into his own. The connecting door to his room slammed shut with a bang and Scully finally relaxed, letting out a sigh of frustration.

Turning to kneel down beside Chance, Scully laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "How bad?" she asked simply, her voice soft and full of concern.

"Not bad," Chance grumbled, wincing as she tried to sit up straight. Her head was still ringing where it had collided with the floor, and she reached up, feeling a rather large knot, her fingers coming away sticky with a small amount of blood.. "Lost a tooth," she mumbled, feeling around the hole with her tongue and cringing at the stabbing pain of the open wound, "Whacked my head a good one too." She blinked up at Scully for a moment and then smiled sardonically. "I thought it might be better if I stayed down for a minute. Give him time to cool off."

"Good thinking," Scully smiled softly, then her expression darkened slightly. She checked the head wound very carefully, apologizing softly when Chance winced at her probing. "You've got a small gash here, and your eyes are a little unfocused Chris. I think I should take you to the hospital. At least they should be able to stitch you up if you need it and put the tooth back in your head."

Chance opened her mouth to argue, but Scully was already rising to her feet, and opening the fridge to find the milk she had seen earlier last night. The brunette sat up straight and watched Scully pick up the tooth from the floor and wash it thoroughly with cold water in the bathroom sink. She then opened the milk carton and carefully dropped the tooth inside, closing it up.

"Okay Miss Tyson," Scully smiled, walking back out to the main room where Chance was still watching her from the floor, "Lose the towel and get dressed. We're going for a little ride."

Chance recognized the joke for what it was and pout on a childish pout. "Aw... Dana," she whined, truly hating hospitals, which was ironic considering she was a doctor, "It's really not that bad." She couldn't seem to forget the fact that Scully had called her 'lover' to Mulder's face. It brightened her hopes for the future incredibly.

***  
Part 4  
***

The ride to the hospital was fairly short, being that it was a small town. Unfortunately, that also meant there was only one place for all the injured and sick to go when they needed care. Scully pulled up to the door and let Chance step out before finding a parking spot and quickly ushering her inside.

"Looks like it's going to be a bit of a wait," Chance said carefully, around a rapidly swelling lower lip, "Why don't we forget about it, Dana?"

"Nice try," Scully smirked, placing a gentle hand between Chance's shoulder blades and firmly walking her forward to the front desk. To the elderly looking woman working the patient check-in desk she used her most authoritative doctor's tone. "Excuse me, Ma'am," she said not unpleasantly, but not that casually, "My name is, Dr. Scully, and I'm with the FBI. We need a doctor available to see my partner right away if possible. We're on duty and working a case, and need to get back as soon as possible."

The nurse looked for a moment, like she was going to get snappish. An expression that immediately disappeared when she looked up and saw Scully's badge in her face, and the blood trickling down Chance's chin and from a tiny cut over the bump on her head. "Please just fill out this form for your partner, Ma'am," she said quickly and stepped away from her desk.

Scully looked down at the clipboard that had been suddenly thrust into her hand and smirked. Small towns, she thought with a sigh. She watched the elderly secretary stride with purpose through the nurses' station and grab a young doctor by the arm almost roughly. She muttered something to him that made his eyes go wide, and gestured over her shoulder. The young doctor looked up and immediately said something to the secretary and pointed back over his shoulder.

The secretary returned just as quickly, as Scully was watching and smiled. "The doctor has just finished with his last emergency trauma," she said in a clipped professional tone, "If you'll both come with me, I'll take you to a room where you can lie down, dear."

Scully and Chance looked at each other for a moment, and then smiled. "Thank you, Ma'am," Chance answered very quietly, walking along with Scully's hand on her arm. The gentle touch reassured her slightly. Chance couldn't isolate what it was about hospitals that drove her nuts. The disinfectant cleaner smell was the same as in her lab, the smell of blood other than her own. She just couldn't tell. Maybe it was because she wasn't in control here.

Scully felt Chance's arm tense a little more with each step further into the emergency room. She was becoming worried that the brunette would end up bolting before the doctor was even finished his preliminary exam. She stroked the pads of her fingers lightly over Chance's arm, marveling once again at how strong the woman was underneath the soft skin. Smooth curves hid the majority of the, just slightly, wiry muscles and were tensed and bulging with fear.

The red haired agent was much relieved to feel the tension lessening with her gentle pressure, and resolved not to leave Chance alone for a minute in the exam room, and, if necessary, hold her hand through any tests that the doctor felt necessary for her to take. Scully helped the other woman to sit up on the exam bed, but didn't insist that she lay down. In her left hand, Scully still held the little carton of milk with Chance's tooth, while the forms for admission remained tucked under her arm.

Chance grumbled quietly, not bothering to wipe the smear of blood off her chin, and scowled when a nurse pulled back the privacy drape and stepped in.

"Good morning," she said brightly, with a far too happy smile.

"Hi," Chance mumbled, fixing Scully with another dirty look. She was about two steps from getting up and walking out.

Scully rested a hand on Chance's knee gently and pushed the admission form over onto the other woman's lap. "Here," she said softly, "Fill this out to take your mind off it." She favored Chance with a soft smirk, her expression silently telling the brunette what she thought of the nurse.

With a sigh of resignation, Chance let the bubbly nurse have control of her right arm, and took the offered pen from Scully's purse in her left. "Friggin' paperwork," she muttered, making Scully chuckle, "Can't even get away from it when I'm getting punched out."

"Excuse me, Ma'am," the nurse said in a high squeaky voice, that instantly made Chance want to strangle her just to shut her up, "You were punched?"

Raising an eyebrow at the nurse, Chance smirked. "No actually I was making toast and the bread they gave us was kind of stale," she replied sarcastically, "Sprang right up out of that toaster and clocked me a good one." The nurse's eyes went wide and her smile disappeared. The rest of her tests, blood pressure, temperature, and blood drawing was done in silence.

Chance grinning in victory and looked over at Scully, crossing her eyes comically. She finished filling out the form and handed it to the nurse quietly. "Thanks," she muttered, and quickly left the little alcove.

"Chris that was not nice," Scully tried to chastise, but her giggling took any sting out of the words.

"Fun wasn't it?" Chance grinning impishly. Scully just shook her head.

"You are hopeless," the redhead groaned softly, just as the curtain parted again, and a too young looking doctor let himself in. Are they pulling them out of grade school now? Scully wondered silently, noticing the slight hints of acne still visible on the baby face that still looked too immature to shave, let alone practice medicine.

"Good morning, Miss..." he checked the chart in his hand quickly, "Excuse me, Dr. Chance. I'm Dr. Carmichael. Let's see what we've got to deal with today, hmm?" He set the clipboard with her personal information down, and began taking a closer look at the bump on her head that was still oozing a very slight trickle of blood.

Chance bit her lips, refraining from comment. She instantly didn't like this young man, but merely glared at Scully, her eyes demanding silently that she step in.

Scully rolled her eyes at Chance, and then finally took pity on her, voicing her own opinion. "Dr. Carmichael," she said quietly, watching the young man poke and prod around the bleeding bump on Chance's head, "Dr. Chance's pupils seem to be sluggish to respond to stimuli. I should think that an x-ray would show a mild concussion fracture in that area of her skull."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Dr. Carmichael said rather distracted, not really paying attention to anything she said.

"That's Doctor," the redhead corrected, and Chance could see the fire flashing in her eyes. She smirked, realizing that the young man poking at her head didn't realize what kind of trouble he had just stepped in.

"Pardon me?" Dr. Carmichael said, finally relieving the annoying pressure he was creating on Chance's wound.

"I said, it's not Ma'am," Scully repeated, "It's Doctor. Dr. Scully." She was fairly glaring at the young man now. "I realize that you believe every patient who comes to you doesn't know what's wrong with them, and needs you to tell them, but as you can see here Doctor, that isn't the case."

Dr. Carmichael was staring at her in astonishment. His mouth opened and then closed again, silently. Scully continued. "Now then Dr. Carmichael. Dr. Chance has lost a tooth that is now in this carton of milk. I would suggest that you order a set of x-ray of her skull, and find a Doctor that can replace the tooth, so that we can leave and finish the federal investigation that have begun."

Dr. Carmichael stuttered a few times, and then flushed with embarrassment, muttering his apologies. He backed out of the little alcove and disappeared to speak to a nurse about ordering x-rays.

"Ugh," Chance grumbled finally, reaching up to wipe another little trickle of blood away from her eye, "This is exactly why I hate small towns."

Scully simply rolled her eyes again, hoping that they would be finished and out of the hospital before she ended up losing her temper with the doctor, and causing more trouble than she wanted to deal with. "Let's just get you patched up and solve this case so we can get out of here," she said, the strain her voice evident, "We have more pressing matters to umm... discuss."

She's blushing! Chance grinned, happy that their interrupted 'conversation' earlier had not dissuaded Scully from wanting to continue. The brunette reached out a gentle hand and rubbed it over Scully's shoulder. "I look forward to the discussion," she said softly, her voice almost a whisper, "And the discussion."

Scully met her eyes and they both smiled, their agreement, unspoken but no less clear. Chance was willing to let Scully decide for herself, with no pressure whatsoever, and that she would be there no matter what the outcome.

Several moments of silent looks and gentle touches passed before the young doctor returned, pushing a wheelchair that would take Chance to x-ray. She removed her hand, and sighed, resigning herself to the inevitable. She wanted to leave immediately, and get back to the careful examination of Scully's soft skin.

Chance sat down carefully in the wheelchair and smiled softly. The sooner she got through the tests, the sooner she could leave. And the sooner she and Scully could get back to what they started.

***  
Part 5  
***

Scully unlocked the door to her motel room and pushed it open. She stepped in and immediately reached for the phone, checking with the front desk to see if any messages had been left for them. Not even Skinner had called to find out why they hadn't reported in. Odd, Scully thought, but shrugged it off, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Chance had opted to go to her own room and Scully decided it might be a good idea to check on her before going back to work on the coroner files. Kicking off her heels, Scully stood up slowly and walked over to the adjoining door, that had been closed when Mulder stomped away earlier. Knocking lightly, Scully waited until she heard a soft reply from the other side before opening it.

Scully stepped in quietly and smiled at what she saw. Chance had entered her room and just barely had the foresight to kick off her shoes and close the door before falling down diagonally on the double bed. Those painkillers must have really done a number on her, the redhead thought, approaching slowly. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, sitting down gently on the bed and reaching out to run a hand through Chance's hair soothingly.

It was a small unconscious gesture, but one that didn't go unnoticed by the heavily drugged brunette. "Hi," she mumbled, the uninjured side of her face pressing into the comforter.

"Hi, yourself," Scully smiled.

"I feel icky," Chance mumbled, almost whining. She shifted on the bed just a bit, trying to get a little more comfortable.

"I've got to call in okay?" Scully said softly, rubbing Chance's back lightly, "Try to rest for a little while."

"Kay," Chance mumbled, nearly purring at Scully's light touch.

Scully smiled and stood up, exiting to her own room, but leaving the door open slightly. She wanted to check her email and send a message off to Skinner before he began wondering where they were.

Sitting down at the small desk beside her own bed, Scully didn't get the chance to turn on her computer. The phone rang. Sighing softly, she reached over to the phone and pulled it open. "Scully," she clipped, not making her tone too friendly. The only person who could be calling her was Mulder or Skinner.

"Hiya, Scully," Mulder's quiet voice sounded in her ear. He sounded almost smug, "How's Chance feeling?"

"She's been better, Mulder," Scully said coldly, not feeling at all like bantering with him. She was still furious at the way he had reacted to the situation.

"Well, tell her she can take the next few days off," Mulder replied, "And so can you." His cryptic reply didn't impress Scully, and she found herself wishing that she could reach into the phone and throttle him.

"Where are you Mulder?" she questioned, rapidly losing her patience. She had nearly half a dozen coroner reports to go over and didn't have the time to be off on one of Mulder's little delusions.

"I'm at the local police station," he said quickly, raising his voice to be heard over the cheering in the background, "The arsonist confessed an hour ago, while you two were off doing whatever."

"We two were at the hospital getting Chance's head stitched up, Mulder," she hissed, letting him now with her tone of voice that she wouldn't tolerate anymore attitude from him. "What was the arsonist's reasoning?"

"We don't have one yet," he said, "But a search warrant at the suspect's house revealed all seven removed faces, in pickle jars in the basement. This guy is one sick puppy, Scully."

"And he just conveniently confessed?" She found that hard to believe. None of their cases ended this easily.

"Ours is not to reason why," he quipped, "Besides, I called Skinner, and he ordered us back to Washington."

"Okay," Scully said, shrugging. "When is our flight?"

"I told him that Chance hadn't been feeling well, and that you were going to come back with her tomorrow," he answered, his tone almost contrite, "I'm going back straight from here. My flight is in a couple hours. I left your tickets at the front desk of the motel."

"Thanks, Mulder," she said, meaning it.

"Forget about it, Scully," he said in a rush, "Look, I gotta go. Just say hi to Chance for me. Bye." There was a click, and then a dial tone.

Scully sighed softly and replaced the receiver on the cradle. She knew it was Mulder's way of saying he was sorry for his actions, but she didn't know if she could forgive him that easily. She was still coming to terms with how strong her feelings for Chance were, and she was having trouble with how angry she was at Mulder for attacking the other woman.

Standing up, Scully rolled her head on her shoulders, groaning at how stiff her muscles were, and stepped up to the adjoining door, looking through. Chance was still shifting around again, a little more actively, and Scully moved forward, deciding to see if she needed more painkillers.

"Hi, dopey," she chuckled softly, sitting down on the edge of the bed again, "How you doing?"

"Freezing's worn off," Chance grumbled, forcing herself to roll onto her side to look up at concerned ocean blue eyes, "But the drugs are helping. Still a little sluggish though." She blinked a few times to clear her vision, and Scully saw it.

"Why don't you try to sleep for a while," the redhead suggested, her keen eyes looking over the two little stitches in Chance's scalp, while her fingers brushed very soft hair away from the little wound.

"Stay with me?" Chance asked very softly, her glazed eyes looking up at her sleepily.

Scully mulled it over in her mind for a few short seconds and then nodded, standing up to shuck out of her jeans, and then helping Chance out of her clothes. She helped the very tired brunette to stand up while she turned down the bed, and then laid her down gently. Scully then climbed in on the other side and pulled the blankets up around them both.

"Dana," Chance whispered softly, her eyes still closed, "C'mere. Sleep only. I promise." She extended her arm and Scully smiled, inching over to snuggle up against her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist, and tangling a their legs together.

"Mmm," Scully purred, closing her eyes. She felt Chances arm wrap around her back and pull her even closer, her fingers gently stroking the redhead's back through her tee shirt. She didn't realize how tired she was until that moment, and felt herself drifting off. The last thing she heard, was Chance's soft even breathing, before she, herself, drifted off into dreamland.

***  
Part 6  
***

Scully came out of sleep slowly, wondering what had woken her up. She blinked a few times, in the dark room, realizing that she had slept through most of the day. Flexing her legs slowly to stretch them, Scully looked around, slowly remembering where she was. The events of the last few days came back to her and she found herself smiling very softly.

Looking down to the brunette head resting comfortably on her shoulder, and her relaxed hand cupping her breast, Scully reached up and ran her own fingers through the dark locks. A few soft strokes, and she could feel a slow motion, and suddenly bleary eyes were gazing back at her with a lazy smile. "I thought you were asleep," she whispered, smiling back.

"Nope," Chance whispered back, placing a soft kiss on the swell of Scully's breast through her tee shirt, "I've been awake for a little while."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Scully inquired, moving her fingers down to gently stroke the back of the other woman's neck.

"Mmmm," Chance closed her eyes and purred, "You looked peaceful. I think you needed the sleep more than I did."

Scully chuckled softly. "So you're a voyeur at heart, hunh?" Her nails scraped lightly over the base of Chance's skull.

"Keep that up and I'll be doing more than just watching you," Chance growled, arching her neck toward the caress.

A long moment of silence passed, where Scully's fingers stopped their motion. Chance wanted to kick herself for taking the conversation into places that the redhead didn't seem ready to go. Way to go, idiot, Chance berated herself with a scowl. She was about to open her mouth and apologize when Scully finally seemed to come to a decision and spoke.

"Promise?" her whisper sounded, soft and deep. Chance looked up, seeing hooded blue eyes gazing back at her, and felt her heart nearly leap out of her chest. The light scratching began anew, and Chance gulped.

"Are you sure, Dana?" she asked softly, shifting up a little further to bring herself nose to nose with the other woman.

"Please kiss me," Scully breathed.

Chance didn't need any more convincing. Trying to control her desire for the smaller redhead, she dropped her lips onto Scully's with soft, gentle pressure. She moaned softly when Scully parted her lips on a sigh, allowing access. Her tongue snaked out and over the other woman's, tangling them together in a sensual dance of exploration, as her hands took up the same task, rubbing up and down Scully's sides and arms. The kiss deepened quickly and became hot and frenzied, before Chance broke it off, gasping for breath.

"Oh Goddess, Dana," Chance gasped raggedly, her entire body trembling with desire, "I need to feel you." She reaches for the hem of Scully's tee shirt, and began pulling it up slowly. After a brief moment, Scully's hands joined hers and yanked on the fabric, pulling it up and over her head. She smiled up at Chance and playfully tossed the shirt up at her.

Chance grinned at Scully's playfulness, and took the hint, getting up to her knees and pulling off her own shirt. She tossed them both aside and immediately reached for the fastenings of her own bra. It unclipped quickly under her shaking fingers, and she smiled down at Scully's little gasp of excitement. "Roll over, Dana," Chance said softly, moving back a little so the move could be accomplished.

Scully did as she was asked, and reached up over her head, grasping handfuls of the pillow above her head. Chance bit back a groan of need at the move, and simply feasted visually on the smoothly toned back and ass of the redhead, feeling a sudden urge to taste the other woman everywhere.

Chance fumbled with the hooks of Scully's own bra for a moment, muttering curses under her breath. Her hands were shaking badly, but it finally came loose, and she purred as her hands rested and rubbed lightly over bare skin.

"You're so soft," Chance whispered in awe, feeling the other woman's muscles twitch and jump wherever she touched her.

"Lift your hips, Dana" Chance whispered, and gently pulled off Scully's panties when she did. Chance stood up quickly to do the same, and almost tore them from her body, nearly jumping onto the bed again. "You feel so good," Chance choked out, the passion she felt making her voice hoarse.

She rested her body down on one side of Scully's, half on her, half on the bed, and kissed her shoulder gently. Her head turned, and then Chance kissed her, one hand stroking through Scully's hair, the other gently rubbing over the backs of her thighs and firm ass.

Scully broke the kiss this time, gasping, her hips rocking unconsciously as Chance caressed her superheated flesh. "God, Chris," she whimpered, "Please make love to me." She made no move to turn over, and Chance felt her desire taking control.

Chance gave Scully another searing kiss and moved away from her shoulder, sliding down to lay kisses over the redhead's soft back. Encouraged by Scully's soft moans, Chance continued down further, laying little butterfly kisses and nips until she reaches the small of her back. Her hands came up and squeezed the firm globes beneath her, feeling a wicked grin cross her face at Scully's answering groan of pleasure. So, someone likes attention to her ass, the brunette's mind supplied.

Chance growled softly and sunk her teeth into the flesh of Scully's ass gently, but firmly. "Oh God, Chris!" the redhead gasped, her hips bucking hard once in spasm.

Sliding a hand up between the other woman's parted legs, Chance found the evidence of how much Scully was enjoying herself. She was practically dripping on the sheets. A groan of animalistic need escaped Chance's lips and she suddenly needed to taste that wonderful essence for herself.

"Up on your knees, Dana," Chance growled softly, her own body shaking with unreleased passion. When Scully complied, the brunette dropped her head down to where her fingers were still lazily circling, and allowed her tongue to join them.

"Oh!" Scully's hips bucked frantically, the fire from Chance's touch igniting directly between her legs. "God, yes!" Her face buried in the sheets, Scully found herself whimpering and moaning continuously with need for the other woman's touch.

Chance moaned into Scully's sex, her mouth moving with barely controlled hunger over the redhead's sweet juices. Her fingers seemed to act on their own and suddenly sunk deep into Scully's core, making them both gasp. Chance wanted to do everything to the woman at once, but reluctantly pulled her fingers free after a couple teasing thrusts, making the other woman groan in protest.

Chance reluctantly pulled her lips away from the feast they were gorging themselves on, and knelt up behind Scully, sliding her soaked fingers over the wet lips back and forth very slowly. "Please, Chris," Scully panted, "Don't tease me." Her hips were squirming under Chance's ministrations, and the brunette groaned deeply.

"Okay, lover," Chance whispered, her voice deep and ragged, "Chris will give you what you need." She slipped her fingers up slowly, between Scully's cheeks, remember the other woman's reaction to the fondling of her ass. Chance's fingertips grazed over her puckered little opening and set down to massaging it gently, and Scully gasped in shock and pleasure.

"Chris," Scully groaned, half out of her mind with pleasure, the rest of it feeling trepidation about what Chance intended to do, "No one... I mean... I've never..." She couldn't quite get out what she wanted to say, Chance's touch driving her crazy.

Chance stilled for a moment, a little surprised, but began moving her fingers again very slowly, determined to make sure that she soothed the little redhead. "Relax, Dana," she cooed, leaning down to kiss the other woman's smooth back, "It's okay, I'll be gentle."

She realized that it was a new experience for Scully and helped her to roll on her side, laying down to face her. Chance pulled her closer, and hooked Scully's leg over her hip, at the same time, kissing her passionately but gently.

Scully moaned deep into her throat as Chance's fingers found her sex again and stroked in deep and slow a few more times. She pulled her fingers back once again, and pressed her thigh up to rub against Scully's center, as her fingers unerringly found the redhead's puckered anus again, resuming her slow massage.

Several minutes of slow rubbing, and jerked rocking against her thigh passed, before Chance felt Scully relax enough to allow her entrance. Pressing forward gently, she passed the tight ring of muscle and sank two fingers slowly and deeply inside Scully's bottom. She stilled immediately when Scully tensed and cried out.

"Oh God!" Scully's head buried in Chance's throat and her arms held her tight.

"Dana," Chance whispered, afraid to move for fear that she'd caused the redhead pain, "Should I stop?" She didn't know the woman well enough in bed yet to gauge her reactions, and was dreadfully afraid that she'd ruined things between them.

"Ung!" Scully gasped, unmoving for a long moment. She was panting so hard that she could barely force the words out, even as she eased her hips back against Chance's fingers, "God, Chris. Don't... stop!" Scully had never felt such pressure before, and was surprised at the pleasure that shot through her body. Her hips shimmied helplessly, grinding against Chance's thigh and then back against her fingers alternately, knowing that she was headed for the explosion of her life.

"Oh, Goddess," Chance groaned, closing her eyes. She slipped her fingers back a little bit, and then eased them forward again, moaning at the fire the other woman's reactions caused in her. "Oh, Dana," she moaned deeply, pumping her fingers a little faster and deeper into the redhead's ass. Scully was riding her thigh almost frantically now, her wetness covering Chance's leg.

"Chris," Scully gasped, feeling herself losing control. The constant pressure on her clit from Chance's thigh, and the brunette's fingers deep in her bottom were pushing her to an edge that she'd never experienced before.

Chance felt the subtle shifting to tensing release, and drove her fingers harder, thrusting her thigh up to drive against Scully's clit. "Come on baby," she cooed in Scully's ear, holding her close, "It's okay. I'm here. Let it go for me. I've got you."

It seemed that Scully had been waiting for that. Chance felt the other woman stiffen and cry out, the storm hitting with all the gentleness of a hurricane. Scully shook and spasmed helplessly, sobbing in Chance's arms as her orgasm rocked her to her very core.

To Scully, the spikes of pleasure seemed to go on forever. She barely felt Chance's strong arms holding her tight through the explosion before it finally retreated, leaving her body weak and unable to move. "Chris," she whispered, unable to open her eyes.

"Shh," Chance crooned, slipping her fingers free and folding her body around Scully's and holding her close, "I've got you. Just relax." Scully whimpered softly and burrowed her face into the other woman's neck, simply focussing on breathing. She wanted to return the favor, but her body wouldn't let her do anything more strenuous than hold onto Chance while it recovered.

"Chris," she whispered again, laying a soft kiss on the other woman's collarbone.

Chance seemed to understand Scully's meaning and rubbed her back very soothingly. "Just rest for a while, Dana," she whispered back, dropping a kiss on the top of Scully's head. "It's okay. I'm not going anywhere. Sleep."

Smiling weakly, Scully tightened her arms around the other woman, and did just that.

The End??

Comments?..


End file.
